Cheated
by Mandikaedaniels
Summary: the show took place when the islanders except Chris and chef were freshman in high school, when they were on the island. Now they are all seniors and Duncan just switched schools. Now he goes to school with Courtney. So yea and here it goes.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I do not own Tdi if I did it would be way less awesome and I would have had a lot more making out.

Summary: the show took place when the islanders (except Chris and chef) were freshman in high school, when they were on the island. Now they are all seniors and Duncan just switched schools. Now he goes to school with Courtney. So yea and here it goes.

Chapter one

Duncan glared at the principal in pure anger. He really hated the new school. The principal ignored his glare and sent him back to class.

"Duncan wait a minute" the secretary called, "one of the honor students left a message for you." She handed him the paper and went back to work. Duncan opened the paper and read it.

_***meet me behind the school at 4pm***_

Shrugging Duncan threw the note in the trash can. _This school bites. _Duncan thought to himself. He glanced up when he heard footsteps. The girl breezed by him and he instantly recognized her perfume. He glanced at her again and smiled instantly. Courtney!

"Hey princess long time no see" he called out. It had been three years since the island and her dumping him. He watched as she stepped midstride.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I do not own Tdi if I did it would be way less awesome and I would have had a lot more making out.

Summary: the show took place when the islanders (except Chris and chef) were freshman in high school, when they were on the island. Now they are all seniors and Duncan just switched schools. Now he goes to school with Courtney. So yea and here it goes.

Chapter two

"I'm sorry do i know?" she sneered. For a moment Duncan thought he had the wrong girl. her hair was long was black with streaks of red, her make up was dark and sinister. Her eyes were though were the same soft expression.

"Courtney who is your little friend?" A tall rather well built guy asked draping his arm over her shoulders.

"I don't know Ben," Courtney frowned, "he stopped me...and called me princess"

"Wait by the bike, okay babe?" Ben said smacking her ass and ushering her on. She gave him a smile and did as he had instructed.

"Your the island kid?" Ben smirked.

"What is to you?" Duncan challenged.

"Stay away from Courtney, she doesn't remember you and her seeing you is gonna cause more problems that you will ever be able to fix" Ben glared.

"Make me, I know she loves me," Duncan glared

"Think what you like kid but like I said she don't remember you" Ben laughed walking off. Duncan watched as Ben walked over and kissed her soundly on the lips. They got on the bike and drove off. Duncan punched a hole in the wall. What the hell was going on. Courtney has so much going for her and this shit wasn't it.

"Don't worry about Courtney," A females voice called out from behind him. Duncan turned around to find a lovely looking girl and three guys behind him.

"I am Brady" the tallest guy said. He was 6' 3" and seemed rather athletic.

"I am Jude" the shortest guy smiled. Hair was pink and his t-shirt said 'I AM NOT GAY BUT PINK ROCKS'

"I am Catalina and this quiet guy here is Brock" the girl smiled. Brock nodded in acknowledgment.

"I am Duncan" he said "what did you mean about not worrying about Courtney?"

"Courtney was in a rather nasty accident last year. Ben wasn't lying when he said she won't remember you. she has amnesia."Brady explained

"You were on TDI with her weren't you?" Catalina exclaimed.

"Yeah i was" Duncan replied softly.

"I thought so," I remember her when she came back. "She talked about constantly you."

"She never answered my letters" Duncan said in shock

"She never got them, Ben took them before she ever read them. She didn't even know. We found out about three weeks ago" Brock said. Brady and Jude looked at him in shock and Catalina smiled.

"I hate that guy so damn much" Duncan yelled.

"So does everyone in school" Jude said, "Unfortunately he has Courtney and no one wants to see her hurt."

"How did this happen" Duncan asked through gritted teeth.

"Lets get out of her and we'll explain," Jude said leading them to a silver SUV. Duncan got in and waited five minutes later they were on the road and headed towards a small farmhouse. Brock welcomed him to what they called base. Duncan looked around and smiled. The farm reminded him of his uncles farm. Catalina led the way to the kitchen and they all sat around the table.

"Lets start from the beginning," Jude said

"Right well this whole fiasco started when Ben decided he liked Courtney. You have to understand Ben has family high with some rather questionable power. Once he decided he wanted her it was only a matter of time. He maid a few calls and soon the bank was threatening to foreclose on their house. Courtney figured out what was going on and tried out for TDI. Obviously she got on. When she lost though Chris wrote out a check for one million dollars. He knew her story and wanted to help. Courtney and her mother sold the house and bought the farm next door. Things were going great for them and we thought that Ben had forgotten about her..." Catalina said.

"Until the accident" Jude frowned

"Courtney was on her way here when someone started shooting at her car. She lost control and hit a tree. She was in a coma for two weeks. When she woke up she had no memory of the accident or anything in the last six years. Ben got to her before us and convinced her we were the enemies and that the only one she could rely on was him. The doctors said the only way she would ever remember before the accident is for something or someone to trigger her memories," Brady explained.

"She remembered something when she saw you, she had a defiant look in her eyes when Ben told her to go to the bike...it hasn't been there in a long time," Catalina smiled.

"You were the friends she said she was protecting," Duncan whispered, "she talked about you alot"

"She never shut up about you" Jude laughed.

"Ben is mafia right? How high up?" Duncan said

"Ben's dad was second in command before he died and his uncle is the big boss man" Brady said

"Why did you ask?" Catalina said.

"What is Ben's last name?" Duncan said through gritted teeth.

"Jones...now tell us what you are thinking" Catalina said

"I wondered..." Duncan paused, "Ben, if i am thinking correctly, is my cousin."

Authors notes

Mandi: WOW talk about a cliffy

Duncan: i am related to that ass?

Mandi: maybe :)

Read and review folks I don't update till I get feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I do not own Tdi if I did it would be way less awesome and I would have had a lot more making out.

Summary: the show took place when the islanders (except Chris and chef) were freshman in high school, when they were on the island. Now they are all seniors and Duncan just switched schools. Now he goes to school with Courtney. So yea and here it goes.

Chapter three

"Ben something about that guy is familiar" Courtney said softly, "did he go to school with us before?"

"Probably...he's one of Catalina's friends I think" Ben said annoyed. He wanted her attention on him not the stupid island boy.

"oh that could be why i recognize him" Courtney frowned. She knew that wasn't right but she didn't want to argue with Ben.

"Babe I got a problem and it is time you fixed it," Ben sneered. Courtney glanced up and saw him lying naked on the bed. She sighed and stripped off her own clothes. She leaned over and started sucking his dick. He groaned and shoved it deeper in her mouth.

"Get on your knees now" Ben ordered huskily. Courtney obeyed with a sigh. She got on her hands and knees. Ben grabbed her from behind and shoved his dick into her hard and fast. Courtney winced and bit back her cry. She moaned like expected. He thrust harder and faster. He grunted when released inside her. He smacked her ass when he pulled out.

"Next time beg more" he grunted throwing her clothes at her. Courtney nodded and didn't say pushed her onto the bed and bit her neck. As always he had to leave a mark. Finally he got off of her and put his own clothes on.

"lets get back to school" He grunted

"okay" she said trying not to smile.

The rest of the day Courtney's mind was on the Green-haired boy. She knew there was more to the story than anyone was saying. Courtney saw him talking to Catalina. Making up her mind she grabbed a piece of paper.

"I need to talk to you asap. If you are free meet me at Cat's Cafe 5pm"

After signing her name she walked over handed him the note and walked away.

Duncan stated at the note. She wanted to see him.

"where's Cat's Club?" He asked the group

"We'll bring you and stay near by, that way if Ben shows up you'll have an excuse" Brock said, "Two rules though...no drinking and no leaving with a member of the opposite sex"

Everyone nodded and they loaded into the SUV once more. The drive was short and eventless. Catalina smiled at the guard and walked past.

"ID kid," he grunted

"awwwwww but Damien we are here on business" Jude smiled.

"who's green hair here?" Damien grunted

"Duncan, as in island duncan" Catalina and Brock said simultaneously.

"So you are the twit my sister fell for," Damien smiled, "have fun"

He ushered them in quickly. Cat's Club was booming when they stepped in. Duncan glanced around and spotted Courtney sitting by herself. He walked over. She looked up from her menu when he sat down.

"Lets talk" She smiled. Duncan nodded."First of all who are you and how have we met before?". Duncan smiled even broader. He wasn't sure how much to tell her. But she was gonna hear the truth.

"First off I am Duncan," He laughed, "lets order supper and I will explain."

Courtney smiled and nodded eagerly. She listened intently through the whole story. When Duncan finished Courtney frowned.

"Thank you," she said, "you can leave now."

Duncan gave her a surprised look but got up and left. He was just reaching Catalina's table when Ben walked in. Brock told them it was time to leave and they all headed towards the door. They passed Ben...who glared at them. Damien waved as they left. Duncan didn't notice any of this though.

Courtney listen to Ben talk. He was going on about some kid him and his friends had beaten up. Courtney was thinking about what Duncan had told her.

"Courtney are you listening?" Ben glared snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Ben, I am not feeling well, give the guys my excuses" She said dashing towards the door. The minute she was outside her brother whisked her to a waiting car...A silver Camaro. The driver smiled and started towards her house. Along the way She let the memories flow back. She started to remember everything. She also knew how dangerous that information was. She decided she wanted to get rid of Ben. She just didn't know how.

Catalina paced the barn. Courtney had told her to meet here. She heard footsteps and waited silently. She was a silhouette and realized it was Duncan. Duncan took the hint and shut up. He smiled though when he saw Courtney walk in. He frowned when another shadow appeared behind her. Duncan motioned for Catalina to hide. Thirty seconds later she was hidding. Duncan flipped the light switch and the room was bathed in light. Courtney blinked against the sudden brightness. She wordlessly handed Duncan a note.

***Ben is listening the body guard is wired***

Duncan smirked and motioned the guard over. Courtney gave him a shocked look.

"kindly tell Ben if he doesn't back off in the next hour Toni Caxton will be having a few words with him." The body guard looked shocked and quickly turned around and left. The minute he was out of the barn Catalina flew from her hiding spot and hugged Courtney.

"I remember everything" Courtney smiled. Duncan smiled happily and leaned over to kiss her. Suddenly his phone went off and he pulled away.

"I have to go Toni Caxton wants to see me" Duncan said kissing Courtney and heading towards the door. "Catalina get everyone updated on what is going on and get you and Courtney the hell out of town. I love you Courtney and I promise by tomorrow i will be on my way to get Ben has got one of the guys under his control i can guarantee that. Don't tell them where you are going and take my car"

With that Duncan left

Authors Notes

I am so so so so so so sorrrry it took me so long ot get this story updated. I just moved to a new city (that i hate) and have had a hard time focusing enough to write. due to homesickness, being sick, and twenty million other reason i have had writer block. But i am over it now and will start working on the next chapter tomorrow

Kisses and Hugs to you all

Love MandiKaeDaniels


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I do not own Tdi if I did it would be way less awesome and I would have had a lot more making out.

Summary: the show took place when the islanders (except Chris and chef) were freshman in high school, when they were on the island. Now they are all seniors and Duncan just switched schools. Now he goes to school with Courtney. So yea and here it goes.

Chapter four

"What does he mean by Ben has one of the guys under his control?" Courtney asked

"Ben is buying one of the guys off" A voice sounded behind them. Both girls turned to find Brady and Ben behind them. Catalina glared. Brady laughed and pulled a gun from his holster. Ben on the other hand pulled out a set of hand cuffs.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way...easy way is you get on your knees and put your hands on your head hard way is we just knock you out or kill you" Ben glared. Both girls looked scared as then lowered to the ground. Ben smirked and soon had the girls cuffed together. He yanked them up hard and Catalina stumbled.

"Walk you damn bitch" Brady yelled pushed them harder. Ben laughed and opened a car door. The girls were shoved into the back seat.

"where are we going?" Courtney demanded. Catalina was trying to unlock the handcuffs. The cuffs gave but the girls didn't move at all.

"well bitches see we are bringing you the old farm house" Ben laughed

"It is scheduled to blow up tomorrow" Brady snickered. Both girls lunged for the door at the same time. Ben laughed.

"The doors don't open from the inside girls" Ben laughed, "but nice try"

The car slowed as they reached the farm house. Ben open one door and pulled Catalina out. He shoved her to the ground and pinned her down. She tried to struggled but it didn't work. He tied her hands tight. She winced as he pulled the ropes tighter. He slapped her hard and she screamed. "Your lucky bitch...if I had my way I would just make you my little sex slave" Ben laughed as she tried to struggle, "But a deal is a deal"

"It is too bad Duncan is gonna be too late to save you little bitches" Brady laughed. He tossed Courtney over his shoulder and Ben did the same with Catalina both girls were unceremoniously dumped on the ground inside the basement of the house. Ben kissed Courtney soundly on the lips before he duck-taped her mouth shut. Brady just laughed and duck-taped Catalina's mouth shut. The two men left laughing as the girls try to get free. Tears rolled down Courtney's cheeks as she thought of never seeing Duncan again.

(meanwhile)

Duncan followed the man...whose name he still didn't know. The man grinned when Duncan walked into the room.

"Duncan my boy" Toni Caxton grinned.

"Dad" Duncan acknowledge.

"Now tell me what all this trouble is with your cousin"

"he stole my girl...I am taking her back" Duncan said. Toni's phone rang and he talked to whoever it was.

" Your cousin agreed to back away but you have to find her first" Toni said dismissing Duncan.

"Dad where is she?" Duncan said not moving, " and I am not kidding...if anything happens to her I will make sure you rot in prison."

"Your cousin wouldn't say" Toni grunted not likign the blackmail," he just said you had 24 hours to find her or it will be too late. Then something about a girl named Catalina dying along Courtney."

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. My computer I are having a battle of wills and the computer is winning. Then on top of that My boyfriend and I broke up and It has been a rough few weeks....I am moving on though and dedicating more time to my stories. I have been neglecting my wonderful readers...so I am sorry My wonderful readers I dedicate this chapter to you.**


	5. Authors Note

Ok I have updated my stories again. and checked all my reviews...in one review someone mentioned that they had an issue that i dont update freaquently...Well I update when I get reviews and when i have ideas so sorry if you are kept waiting. I am doing the best I can. I AM SORRY TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE THAT YOU HAVE TO WAIT AS I GET STORIES OUT...I PROMISE I WILL NOT STOP UPDATING ANYTIME SOON...I LOVE YOU GUYS...YOU ALL KEEP ME GOING...OK? SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME LIFE IS JUST GETTING IN THE WAY...I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO GET UPDATES POSTED AS SOON AS THEY ARE TYPED!!


	6. Chapter 5

Ok I do not own Tdi if I did it would be way less awesome and I would have had a lot more making out.

Summary: the show took place when the islanders (except Chris and chef) were freshman in high school, when they were on the island. Now they are all seniors and Duncan just switched schools. Now he goes to school with Courtney. So yea and here it goes.

Chapter five

Courtney looked at Catalina terrified. No words were needed because their mouthes were still taped shut. They heard footsteps and cringed. Duncan rushed into the room when he saw them. He quickly un-gagged them and started to untie Catalina. The second she was free he rushed to Courtney. He kissed her soundly and told the girls to get outside.

"Where are you going?" Courtney yelled as he ran the opposite direction.

"To make sure everyone is out...I don't trust Ben and they guys are still missing..." Duncan yelled running up the stairs. Catalina grabbed Courtney's arm before she could follow Duncan up the stairs.

"Lets go!" Catalina yelled pulling Courtney along

"Not without Duncan" Courtney cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was on the verge a break down.

"Courtney we need to leave Duncan will find us when he gets out" Catalina said softly. Courtney couldn't respond and she let Catalina pull her out.

Courtney waited outside. Catalina looked worried and kept watching the door. Neither one were paying much attention. Catalina looked around worried. Both girls were on the verge of panicking. Courtney was sobbing hysterically and the police wouldn't let them any closer to the building. They wouldn't even listen when the hysterical girls told them some one was still in the house. We heard rather loud footsteps and turned around. Catalina moved closer.

"Don't worry girls," Ben grinned, "I am just here to watch my wonderful little cousin Duncan get blown to smitherines"

"You will not get away with this you rotten fowl asshole" Courtney glared stepping up to him, "Toni Caxton wont tolerate you hurting his son and you know it."

Courtney stabbed Ben with her finger to emphasize her point. Ben smirked as he pushed her aside. She cried out in pain when she hit the ground.

Catalina rushed over and helped her up. She glared at Ben.

"You know you asshole, you have totally ruined everything. Had you fucking backed off Courtney would have just gotten over Duncan, but no you couldn't have that. You had to make sure you ruined everybody else's lives first. because of you I lost my best friend. You weren't finished there though were you you had to kill Shawn and you had to get Courtney's brother on your side. You are an asshole and I swear to god you will rot in hell you filthy rotten Bastard," Catalina yelled. Everyone around then froze. Ben turned to glare at Catalina. He smirked suddenly and laughed.

"Go ahead Courtney and shoot I dare you" Ben called.

"Trust me Ben I would love nothing more than to kill you today" Courtney glared, "but first I am gonna save the man I love."

Courtney marched towards the building. She threatened the three guys that tried to stop her and stormed into the building. She started with the main floor and found Duncan tied up in a chair with Jude and Brock unconscious on the floor. Courtney smiled at Duncan being tied up. She grinned naughtily as she straddled him.

"Now is not the time princess, " He glared. She smiled and got off of him. She tried to rouse Jude and Brock leaving Duncan tied up. Brock roused slightly but Jude was out cold. She untied Duncan and told him to grab Jude. Brock leaned against Courtney until they were outside. Catalina ran up and helped Brock out of the area.

"Courtney we need to get back in, your brother is in there somewhere we need to get him out," Duncan said quickly. Courtney nodded and took off for the house. She glanced at him and tried to smile. They found Damian on the third floor. Courtney cried when she saw him. There was blood everywhere. Duncan lifted him carefully and they rushed out of the building. They emerged from the building and Duncan called for an ambulance. Damian suddenly stopped breathing and Courtney started to panic.

"Courtney relax I need you to do CPR on him ok? The ambulance is on the way. He is gonna be ok" Duncan said trying to calm her down.

**Author's Note**

**Mandi: Sorry I took so long to update again. Things have been a little crazy. My ex showed up on Christmas eve and we got talking...He proposed and I said yes. So now I have been dealing with the meeting of families and that stuff. Hehe truth is I love it. But I am really really sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter up. and I am sorry I couldn't make it super super long. I have this all planned out in my head it is only a matter of getting all the words on the computer (and in the right order...lol). I will try to update soon. Although I cannot guarantee that it will be on this story...but while you are waiting for me to update read my other stories. **


End file.
